I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to insecticidal compositions and to insecticidal units which are particularly suitable for storing, packaging and transporting insecticidal concentrates of pyrethroids.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many difficulties in producing the optimum formulation of any given active ingredient. The first requirement of any formulation is chemical stability. However, safety must come high on the list of important attributes. This can include worker exposure, safety for the environment, including spills, and container disposal issues. Most agricultural chemicals are diluted in water before spraying and need to be easily dispersible in water of various hardnesses and pH. Formulations need to be physically stable and this includes seperation or breakdown of the product which affects any of the other properties.
Other properties desirable for formulations include the ability to withstand low temperatures without affecting loading or causing crystallization. The formulations must be useable without excess foaming, be compatible with other commonly used pesticides, and at the same time maintain the best biological activity. Bags have been also used for containing pesticidal compositions, but this renders the problem still more complicated due to the fact that the bags should be compatible with their contents.
An object of the instant invention is to provide an insecticidal composition and insecticidal unit having most or all of these properties.
An object of the instant invention is to provide an insecticidal composition and insecticidal unit containing pyrethroid as active ingredient and having most or all of these properties.